


Jumpscare

by LonelyQuestioner0



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Based loosely off of RotTMNT because i like the characterizations, Fluff, M/M, Usagi got jumpscared, leo is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyQuestioner0/pseuds/LonelyQuestioner0
Summary: What happens when you take a rabbit, a naturally anxious animal, train it to be a samurai and then let it have access to Let’s Plays of horror games?Well, Leon’s about to find out.





	Jumpscare

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking with friends that Usagi is able to handle horror games in a group but, much like myself, can’t watch or play them alone without having a billion heart attacks.  
> And then I wanted something cute after I scared myself half to death doing exactly what Usa did. So yeah, I’m projecting a little but _eehhhh_.

Usagi was curled up under a blanket, a borrowed tablet at his head and the room lights low, watching something intently. The volume was low but Leonardo had no doubt that he could hear it just fine. It seemed like the rabbit was engrossed, an occasional care-free giggle escaping him as Leon moved into the doorway unnoticed. The ninja was considering joining his boyfriend to cuddle for a bit when he suddenly let out a sharp shriek.  
He almost knocked the tablet off the bed as he curled further in on himself, burrowing further under the blanket with a string of Japanese curses.  
Leon covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the poor bunny out loud, though he could tell he caught Usa’s attention with his snickering. He walked over to perch on the bed beside the blanket lump.  
“So… what was that about?” He teased gently, fiddling with the blanket beside his leg.  
Usa wiggled a little so only his bright blue eyes were visible over the edge of the blanket, “You will laugh. And do not say otherwise, I already heard you.”  
Leon’s smile fell a little; though not entirely, the sight was honestly almost too precious to handle; “Hey, I wasn’t laughing to be mean, it was cute and caught me off-guard. Are you okay?”  
He nodded, “I am alright, just startled. I… I was watching someone play a game and… something popped up on screen at me.” He admitted it quietly, not meeting Leo’s eyes as he does.  
“Aww, I’m sorry babe. Do you want help calming down after that?” He reached out to pet Usa’s ears, feeling him lean into the touch.  
He hesitated slightly before uncurling and lifting the blanket to pull Leon into a hug, hiding his face against the slider’s plasteron, “Please?”  
He melted, wrapping his bunny up in a hug, “Aww babe it’s okay. You’re okay, nothing’s gonna hurt you. Okay?”  
“O-okay… sorry, I should not be this frightened,” he mumbled, sighing as Leon slowly ran his claws through Usagi’s fur.  
He huffed softly, “It’s okay Usa, you’re allowed to be scared. Don’t apologize, just relax.” He tilted his head a little to press his face into his fur, giving him a quick peck on the forehead.  
He hummed softly, nuzzling closer to Leon’s chest, “I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn’t too bad, this is my first fic I’ve ever made public. ✌️


End file.
